Cheats and Glitches
BOYBADVIC: Came across a few ways to cheat, wanted to share this information with the rest of the world as there hardly any info on this game around the net. When starting the game just before you get to first boss you will receive [[|The Legend Begins]] pack, to get good cards simply after opening the last card quit the game before pressing x or start. This can also be done when purchasing packs from the store, but i do not recommend investing in packs you will get more out of tickets instead, i will explain below how. Not a cheat but a good fast easy way to get a few cards when playing story mode is to find a stage and build a counter deck so you will do 1turn kills and be finished in 3,4 turns. 100 round battle in chapter 11, after finishing this stage you will receive 3 cards from [[|Legendary Dragons]] pack, just quit the game after opening the last card if you not happy with cards you got or want to hunt down a specific card, you will have to play stage 100 again. Purchase tickets not packs if you willing to spend money on this game, the reason behind this, you will receive 1 card for each ticket and if you play 2 round battles and win you will get 3 cards, simple maths proves that you will get more cards from tickets then packs, besides you will get xp points playing mp. MP card glitching: the most useful cheat that not many know about, when opening card packs in mp and not satisfied with cards you get quit the game after opening the last card before you press start or x, when you return to the game you will have another shot at selecting packs, simply try another pack repeat this until you see what is stored in every pack and pick the one you want. The cards do not change like in 100 battle so no point selecting the same pack. NOTE! that you will not gain any xp points for that round doing this. MP match cheating: If you have 2 ps3's or a friend with one, create a dummy account on the second ps3 this will give you 10 free tickets, just surrender for quick victory and xp, repeating this will need more dummy accounts. This also can be done in the tourney just remember you only allowed to join the same PS3 console once in the tournament so multiple accounts on the same PS3 will not work. MP match glitching: i have seen a lot of people doing this, but i do not use this myself so don’t know much about it, hopefully someone who does can correct me. At the start of a mp match while in the game somehow quickly sign out and back in, this will make both players fight cpu opponent giving both players opportunity for easy victory. Thank you for reading, i hope some of these tips help your gameplay although most are spoilers, feel free to add me for this game my psn id is "boybadvic" ill be playing it for a while dont know if i go for plat though.